


Study hard

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senga works at a library and he likes to watch Nikaido study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study hard

**Author's Note:**

> (or: Senga is a librarian and Nikaido is smart enough to get into university)  
> It started with [this picture](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unmeiboy/57743089/1101/1101_900.jpg) from the 2014-2015 calendar.

When he had gotten the job at the university library, Senga at first hadn't thought much about it. He did like books, but university meant studying which in turn meant that the books contained research rather than fiction. Not that he had nothing to do, most of the time it was rather the opposite, there were students that needed help, books that had to be put back on the shelves, mails to be sent to request for research books they didn't have in their own library. But then there were days where nothing seemed to happen at all, when he had to search for people to help. Or, in some cases, people to scold.

Nikaido had entered university on a whim – he had nothing else to do with his life anyway, so why not give it a try? He had ended up finding it a lot more fun than he had expected. Apart from lectures and reports, that is. The partying, group activities, the social part of it, he enjoyed it as much and as often as he could. But there were days where he simply had no choice but to work on projects, and those days he chose the library. Partly because he wouldn't have to bring all the heavy research books home (not that they were too heavy for him to carry, he was just lazy), partly because no one would bother him unnecessarily. And the library chairs were comfortable.

The first time Senga saw Nikaido, he was reading one of those research books while simultaneously eating a sandwich. He was just about to remind him of the rules, no food in the library, but another librarian had already spotted it and warned him for it. While he did put the sandwich away, he also made a big deal out of it, complaining loudly. Another one of those cocky students thinking they had more rights than everyone else, he thought with a sigh. They really didn't need more of those. He let his eyes linger on him, making sure he didn't pick up his food as soon as he thought no one was looking. At least that's what he told himself.

Senga had expected him to be one of those guys that don't really bother to sit down and study more than they really really had to, and therefore it surprised him when he recognized Nikaido both the following day and the day after that. He liked to watch him study, but he wasn't entirely sure why – there was just something about the look on his face when he concentrated, the way his dark bangs fell forward and he just looked straight through them at the problems in his books. The more he watched, though, he realized that his concentrating expression appeared far too infrequently for him to be studying properly. But he also realized that reminding this stranger to study effectively wasn't his job, and went back to helping students search for boring books.

One day, he couldn't help but interfere, although he was pretty sure this time it's part of the job description. The student he kept watching had been circling around a couple of bookshelves for at least ten minutes, obviously not finding what he was looking for, so Senga headed over there, smoothly sliding up behind him, asking which book he was searching for. It startled him, although that had not been Senga's intention at all, but at a second thought he would admit he might be acting a little creepy.  
“Oh, uhm. 'Values in Youth Sport and Physical Education'. The server says it's on the shelves but I can't find it.” The guy spoke rather loudly, and he was wearing a sceptical expression on his face, but Senga just leaned closer, both to lower his voice and to scan the bookshelf in front of them.  
“Please keep your voice down,” he reminded. “Do you know who wrote it?”  
“... I know it's a Routledge book?” he tried, looked a bit like he was trying to remember the author's name, but Senga had already spotted the book. He reached around him, not bothering to step aside, just leaned straight through his personal space to pull out the book and give it to him.  
“There you go,” he said and headed for the reception, leaving Nikaido confused between the shelves. But at least he got the book he was looking for.

Senga found himself looking forward to going to work, even though he spent his hours doing pretty much the same thing as always – putting books on shelves, searching for books, registering student cards, requesting research from halfway around the world. But his black haired student kept coming a couple of days a week, and those hours, Senga worked much less effectively. He was hoping no other staff would notice him staring. At least the guy (he hadn't talked to him again, so he didn't know his name) didn't seem to notice, too busy with whatever project or exam he was studying for, or most of the time, not studying for. Many times, he considering talking to him, but didn't, simply because maybe the guy would start noticing his staring if he did.

But he grew tired of watching him play with his phone, leaving the books upside down, spread open, and decided to finally do something about it. Even though it wasn't part of his assignments. Senga sat down on the opposite side of his table, unnoticed.  
“Hi. I'm Senga. What's your name?” he asks casually.  
“Nikaido.” He didn't even look up from his phone.  
“And you're studying...?” he tried, hoping that Nikaido would finish his sentence, but since he didn't, Senga instead leaned across the small table to read off the books he had placed aside. It wasn't until he did that he realized he was doing it again, going closer to him than he should; close enough to hear him breathe. If Nikaido had looked up right then, their face would have been less than a decimetre from each other. He glanced at the other's face, but there was still no reaction in particular. “Sports science, am I right?” he continued as he sat back in his chair.  
“Yeah.”  
“So what're you studying for? Exams?”  
He still wouldn't take his eyes off his phone. “Yeah.” Senga reached for the hand that held the phone, wrapped his own hand around it, locking the screen and placing it upside down on the table. He felt him stiffen at the sudden touch, and his heart skipped a beat as he indirectly forced Nikaido to finally look up, but let go as soon as the phone has been put down.  
“Show me what you're studying? I might be able to help you.” Even though Nikaido looked like he was doubting it, he seemed to be willing to give it a try as he took one of the books, opened it where he'd left a bookmark (or rather, a blank piece of paper) and started telling Senga about the chapter he was working on at the moment.

In secret, he checked the date for the exam Nikaido was studying for, and continued to keep his eyes on him. The closer it came, the more he came to the library, but they never talked again. Only once they actually communicated, when Senga walked by while Nikaido was on the phone, and he stopped, coughed to get his attention, then put a finger to his lips and Nikaido must've gotten the message because with a lowered voice he told whoever he was talking to that he'd have to hang up. When he didn't take his eyes off Senga's lips he just looked back at him, blood rushing inside him in a way he wouldn't let show.

It was a Thursday – the day before Nikaido's final exam. He must have been there all day, Senga assumed when he arrived for his afternoon shift, as it looked like he had actually gotten somewhere with his studying already. He stayed the rest of the day too, only moving to a corner further into the library once it got busier around the tables closer to the entrance. At that table it was impossible to see him from the reception, so Senga only threw him a glance when he was up putting books in order in the nearby shelves. He did seem busy, headphones plugged in while reading, cell phone locked and put aside.

The last hours before Senga had to close the library, a few students remained. Usually more or less everyone would have gone home already, but things change during exam weeks. As always though, the library grew much quieter the later it got, and Senga almost tip-toed around the shelves as he made his way around. He just had to go check the tables further in – and yes, Nikaido was still there, but he seemed to not be studying anymore. He held his phone, but the book in front of him was still open and he hadn't taken off the headphones, so Senga figured he might just be pausing to text someone. Approaching from behind, Nikaido didn't seem to notice him, but then again he wouldn't have noticed anyway, eyes on the screen and ears covered. He peeked over his shoulder to look at the screen, and he almost froze when he did. A video was playing – a video in which a woman with heavy make-up was giving head to some guy. Nikaido was watching porn at the university library. For a second Senga was about to just turn around and leave, but he changed his mind, and without a word he sat down in the chair next to Nikaido. Finally he reacted, almost panicking to lock his phone and take off the headphones, face bright red as he turned to look at Senga.  
“I thought you had an exam tomorrow,” he says, trying to sound casual.  
“Yeah...”  
Senga scooted closer, close enough that their legs nearly touched, then placed one hand on the back of Nikaido's chair. “I wouldn't be watching that here, if I were you.” He looked uncomfortable, but didn't move, just nodded in agreement. Only to test, to see how he would react, Senga let his hand brush the hair in his neck aside, ignoring how it fell back in place almost immediately. Nikaido didn't shy from the touch, his eyes only went back and forward from Senga's face to the table, as if he wasn't sure what to do about his situation. Next he put his other hand on his thigh, slowly moving it upwards, but Nikaido still didn't move. He could see the bulge in his pants, felt it twitch when he stroke the back of his hand along it, and he paused at Nikaido's belt to get some eye contact. Another nod confirmed that he was okay with it, but Senga took his time undoing the belt and getting the pants open. He found Nikaido hot and hard, as expected, and didn't hesitate to slide his hand inside his underwear, giving a few firm strokes that had him moaning next to Senga. It wouldn't have been loud if the library hadn't been so empty, but since it was, it made quite a contrast to the murmurs of the students by the reception.  
”Please keep quiet in the library.” Senga leaned in and whispered right up against his ear. Despite what he was saying, he pulled Nikaido out of his underwear before quickening the pace he was going at. ”You don't want anyone to hear you, hmm?” Judging by the way Nikaido bit his bottom lip to keep the sounds down, he was already pretty far gone, and Senga could literally hear how he inhaled sharply, that was how close their heads were. He turned to look at him, black bangs close to covering his dark eyes entirely, but he had noticed him moving and turned as well. There was a moment less than a couple of seconds when Senga almost forgot to move his hand, when Nikaido's hooded eyes glanced at Senga's lips before he closed the tiny distance between them, and he felt Nikaido almost melt into the kiss. His hips bucked and between their lips low but needy sounds escaped, at which Senga increased the pace and pressure further, until Nikaido was just breathing against him the very few seconds before he came over Senga's hand. While the tension in his entire body eased, Senga gave him a final squeeze before he let go, reached for Nikaido's bag to search for tissues with his clean hand. Once dried off he leaned in to place a quick kiss on his cheek while Nikaido was busy putting his pants back in order, before he rose up to go back to work and close the library. He would be lying if he said he didn't want the favor returned, but to be honest, Nikaido looked confused enough as it was.  
”Good luck with the exam. Make sure you come by and tell me the results once you get them.”


End file.
